


Been Running Fast From My Plans

by thedeviltohisangel



Series: Anytime An Invitation [3]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Clara does a strip tease for Michael





	Been Running Fast From My Plans

They had just finished their private dinner in Michael’s chambers, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the gentle sounds of the record player that he made sure followed wherever him and Clara went. She had spent the past months wondering when he would appear again. He had forced her into a private Outpost for her own safety while the bombs fell. It had been lonely but he had made sure all of her favorite foods and books and games and movies and shows were stocked for her to keep preoccupied. Once the world had been decimated, he had come to retrieve her. Clara was angry at first. The boy she had been a companion to for so long, had nurtured and cared for even, at simply left her behind and in the dark. She had spent the entire time she by herself worrying about him. Wondering if he was still alive. Clara had been reduced to a whimpering mess at points when her mind told her that Michael was gone and never going to come back for her. It had kept her up at night to think that Michael had been alone.

“I am back with you now, my love, there is no longer a need to worry.” They were dancing slowly to a soft song and just enjoying the simplest joy in life, the company of someone you love. The past couple of days had been spent getting reacquainted with one another. Learning the touches they enjoyed, the sounds they made, how their heartbeat increased whenever they were near each other. He had missed her. But he knew he had made the right choice for her safety which was of paramount importance to him. Every day without her had ripped away another piece of his soul. Being back with her was slowly stitching it back together.

“I missed you in so many different ways, Michael,” she whispered against his lips.

“I can imagine after all the different ways you showed me last night.” Clara blushed and giggled. She would admit that she was been a bit wild in bed with him last night, trying to get in every position she had possibly missed having him in. He had been much more dominant than the last time they had been together but she was by no means complaining. They worked together as perfectly as they had before the end of the world and that had been one of her chief concerns.

“I have another way to show you. Take a seat please, Mr. Langdon and would you please dim the lights?” He used his mind to comply with her request before he took a seat in a comfy chair by the fire. Clara took a few steps back from to create distance. As much as this was a show for him, she had become independent in their time apart and needed to be sexy for herself again. The thin strap of her pink dress slid down her arm first, Clara making sure it went tantalizingly slow. There was nothing underneath except for her hard nipple which made Michael’s mouth water at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to pull it into his mouth but he refrained. She had wanted to dance for him and so he would sit patiently. Her hips moved in the same circles they did when she rode him as the other side of her dress began to fall as well. It wasn’t lost on him that her jewelry stayed on. Her pearl earrings tickling the tops of her shoulders and adding an elegance to the woman that stood before him.

“Those earrings are beautiful,” he had picked them out for her after all, “But the ethereal grace of your body is distracting me from fully appreciating them.” She turned around so he could take in the sight of her bottom which seemed to be teasing him that her cheeks weren’t in his hands but were in hers instead. Michael was grinning like a fool when she came to face him again. For a split second Clara thought that it was because she looked silly and a wave of self-consciousness crashed over her before her eyes landed on the tent in his pants. It was working. One thing that seemed to make a particularly dominant side of Michael come out to play was eye contact. She locked eyes with him and watched as the need to claim ran throughout his body and just as she thought it was about to hit a peak, she looked away. Cast her eyes down in a show of innocence. That probably didn’t help the boiling in his veins much.

“Don’t make me tie you up,” she warned as his fingers began to twitch against the arm of the chair. Clara bent down fully before flipping her hair back, giving it a sexy tousle, and making sure Michael had the perfect view of the curve of her ass. Her hair was a sort of kink for Michael. He loved pulling it to get access to her neck. Holding it as she sucked on his cock. Stroking it at night when they couldn’t fall asleep. She took a few steps forward and ran her hands up Michael’s thighs and squeezed them when she was close enough to feel his cock twitch in his pants. “I want you.”

“Good, then-”

“But not yet.” She continued to prance about, putting an extra bounce into her step to make sure he got a nice view of her breasts and bending over with a feline arch in her back so he could lick his lips at the sight of her bottom. “Are you liking this, Michael? Is this okay?”

“It will be more than okay when you finally let me out of this seat to touch you.” She merely chuckled.

“Do you think you’ve earned it? Have you been a good boy?” Now he knew that it was her turn to be the dominant in their bed tonight. He was more than willing to oblige to that demand.

“I’ve been the best boy.” And, just like old times, Clara rewarded him all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more of these two!


End file.
